


Kingpin's Key

by phnomnon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnomnon/pseuds/phnomnon
Summary: Jack pointed to a small brass key that hung on a chain on top of Geoff's three piece suit. Jack stood next to him with an arm around his waist wearing a flapper dress."About 20 years after I met Geoff he showed me this key and told me it unlocked our past, present, and future. I asked him to explain what that cryptic bullshit meant but he wouldn't elaborate. After awhile I just forgot about it until I found this picture."
Relationships: Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Kudos: 5





	Kingpin's Key

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since the crew's done a heist huh?

It was cleaning day for the crew which meant going through the penthouse and organizing the massive amount of junk that had accumulated over time. Everyone worked on their share of the mess, rearranging their spaces and going through their belongings to see what could be discarded to make room for more junk. 

Jeremy, having found an old yet ornate set of throwing knives, was now terrorizing Gavin by throwing them at his feet. 

Gavin ran through the living room shouting while Jeremy chased him with a gleam in his eye. Gavin looked behind him to see if Jeremy was still in pursuit, which caused him to trip over the coffee table and into the couch. Both couch and man tumbled leaving Gavin on his back as Jeremy approached.

"Somebody help! Jeremy's gonna kill me!"  
A distant voice that sounded an awful lot like Michael replied, "And?" 

Gavin leapt up, dodging around the furniture as knives sailed into plush cushions and throw pillows. As Jeremy and Gavin continued the raucous game of cat and mouse Trevor came into the room causing both men to become distracted momentarily. 

"Trey boi, you've come to save me!" 

"I came to see if shit was getting done and apparently it's not. Gav I know you have a crap ton of files hiding in your room to be dug out and Jeremy has half of the armory under his bed!" Trevor chided. 

At this, the two made their way back to their respective rooms though not without a smug face from Gavin. 

Trevor was now the only one left in the living room, assessing the damage those two had done.

As Trevor went about straightening up Jack entered with a weathered picture album in her hand. 

"Hey Trevor, did Geoff tell you anything about a key before he 'retired'" she said with air quotes. Everyone knew Geoff was going to come back eventually but he had decided he wanted to spend a few decades off the grid. 

"I don't think he did, why?" 

"I was going through old photos," Jack explained as she opened the album, "and I found what I think is the first picture of us together. See that key hanging around his neck?" Jack pointed to a small brass key that hung on a chain on top of Geoff's three piece suit. Jack stood next to him with an arm around his waist wearing a flapper dress. 

"Christ how old is this picture?" Trevor asked, distractedly. 

"I don't know probably the 20's. You expect me to remember that far back?" Jack exclaimed.  
"Anyway that's not what we're talking about. Have you seen this key anywhere?" 

"No, I haven't. Why what's so important about it?" 

Jack sat on the edge of the still over-turned couch as she began to explain. 

"About 20 years after I met Geoff he showed me this key and told me it unlocked our past, present, and future. I asked him to explain what that cryptic bullshit meant but he wouldn't elaborate. After awhile I just forgot about it until I found this picture." 

Trevor pondered over what she had told him. 

"Wait, I've never seen him with a key around his neck. He must've stopped wearing it at some point." 

"Let's try asking the others to see if they know anything about it." 

Trevor started making his way towards the closest bedroom as Jack inhaled deeply. 

"FAKE MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM," she shouted at the top of her lungs. Trevor jumped, turned around, and gave her a look. In response she simply shrugged, "It's easier this way."

Everyone slowly made their way into the living room with varying degrees of irritation on their faces. 

"What are we doing back here?" Gavin asked.

Jack got down to business quickly. 

"Everyone line up in order"

"Age or crew?" asked Jeremy.

"Crew"

With a bit of shuffling the group fell in line, starting with Michael, who had joined Geoff and Jack in 1887. The only reason he remembers this so distinctly is because Sir A.C.D had just published the first Sherlock Holmes.

While Gavin had met Geoff earlier during the Baroque period he hadn't joined the crew until the 1890s. Lindsay stood next to him having joined the crew right after the first World War with a fighting spirit still left in her. Jeremy and Matt stood next to each other as they had found the crew together right before the Great Depression hit hardest. About a decade or so later Trevor joined right after the end of WW2 hoping to lay low after a very public death. Stood to his right was Alfredo, who joined during the Summer of Love. Last was Fiona, the most recent addition to the crew, finding them during the mid 80's after leaving France.

As they stood in line Jack pulled out the photo and showed them one by one. She explained the situation as she showed them. "Now to make this easy, raise your hand if you remember Geoff wearing this key."

After a moment of deep thought Michael, Gavin, and Lindsay raised their hands. 

"Okay so at some point between Lindsay joining, and Matt and Jeremy joining Geoff did something with it." Fiona said.

The four people who had seen the key racked their brains.

"Where's that timeline we made?" asked Lindsay, "I can't remember any of that crap."

"I got it," said Trevor, making his way to the office.

As he came back with the laminated timeline he found the crew squabbling about various dates in their history.

"Well, exactly what year did Jeremy and Matt join?" Alfredo asked.

Everyone thought for a bit.

"Okay, it was definitely after the stock market crash," Jeremy said slowly, "But was it before or after Al Capone got got?"

Trevor showed them the timeline, "Says here that you guys joined in 1931, does that sound right?" 

"Sure, yeah that sounds good, right Matt?"

"Yeah?" Matt said with a shrug.

"Lets just take that as a 'yes' since it's easier that way," Gavin said as he grabbed the timeline. He looked at the dates and started doing the math in his head. "So it says here that Lindsay joined December 1918-"

"- Yeah right before all of that prohibition bullshit," Lindsay interjected.

"Right, so that leaves us with a 13 year gap to work with," Gavin finished.

As they all gathered around the timeline Michael stood back and thought for a moment.

"Hey this history lesson is fun and all but since we live in the modern age now, why don't we just call him and ask?"

Everyone stared at him with blank expressions for a beat.

"Yeah all right. Yeah," said Trevor feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"Dialing him now," Jack said as she pulled her phone out.

As the dial tone rang out the crew stood around the phone waiting with baited breath. It had been awhile since anyone contacted him, content to leave him alone during his vacation. No one was sure if he'd even pick up.

The dial tone stopped.

Geoff answered, "What do you want, I'm trying to relax here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please do not give me crap over the timeline or history. I hate history but I love immortal FAHC so what can you do? If there's anything wrong just think of it as an alternate universe.
> 
> I am not a writer at all but if you wanna see something sometimes you gotta make it you self. That being said I have no idea where this is going so any suggestions and critiques are welcome.


End file.
